


Fandomsight

by DrowntheFrowns



Category: crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, I don't know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, May Have Romance, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, eventual gore, please no hate, what even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowntheFrowns/pseuds/DrowntheFrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just a girl who dreams of a life with her favorite characters. Everyday she immerses herself into the games and stories she adores, hoping to one day see what she knows will never come to light. After all, it's all fiction, right? But she soon sees that otakus and weeaboos are more important than she thought as creatures and characters that shouldn't be real are spotted. The worst part? Only members of the fandom something is in can see it. Faye wishes that she never even wished while she fights for her life with no one to help. Or maybe, her luck may turn up. You never know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work guys, so please bear with me. I didn't know what story to right about so I decided to just do a crossover. I hope that you guys like it and I will try to update as often as possible. Thank you all my lovelies!~

Prologue:

I was on YouTube again. Jacksepticeye smiled at me through the screen as he played through one of my favorite games, Undertale. He kept talking about how much he loved the game and how it's so detailed, and of course I had to agree with him. I thought of the countless nights I had stayed up to play that game, and how much fun it was. I high-fived the air as he did his outro and smile as wide as he did, mouthing his screams and gesturing along. I moved my mouse to hit the next video.

The night goes on like this for a while, until I've finished Jack's playthrough again, and I realize it's 2 a.m. I yawn and shrug to no one in particular, and shut my laptop. Smiling to myself, I turn on my music on my phone and listen to the FNAF 2's music box tune. _Such a soft melody,_ I think to myself. _No wonder it stopped the murderous puppet._

I hug my Tim Burton's Alice Pop Figure in my arms as I drift off. _People must think I'm so childish._

Waking up the next morning, I yawn loudly and pull a hair out of my mouth. I pick up little Alice and set her on my desk before rubbing my eyes and getting dressed. I pull on a pair of skinny jeans, a Doctor Who shirt, and purple converse before clipping on a fluffy ferret tail. I smile at the swishing motions the tail makes. "Swishy swishy swishy..." I mutter tiredly. I grab two bowls and head outside to feed my animals.

As my goat Azmodeus, (Azzy for short) eats his grub and hops around like the spastic, dirty cotton ball he is, I stand and watch my other numbskull animal, Shaley. She snuffles at the air and rears up, howling at me before side hopping and falling. I giggle as I put her kibble into the small metallic dish. The knee high mutt wags her bent tail and rushes over before pecking at her food, literally. I giggle harder as she turns to me and starts to peck my knee. "Shaley!" I pat her as she derps and runs off. "I told you to eat the food, not peck it. You're a dog."

She stares at me before licking her face and falling over sideways again. I shake my head with a grin and exit the kennel, leaving my handicapped dog to herself.

Being the idiot I am, I start to run down the hill to me house and turn in the gravel to the porch. I skid on the white, jagged rocks and fall face-first into them and the concrete. I get up and shake the dizziness from my head before scrambling back up, dusty myself off and going inside. I wave to my grandparents as I huff and put the bowl down.

"What's wrong Faye?" Papaw asks.

"I fell outside and got a little winded is all. I fell out by the gravel." I smile. "Klutzy aren't I?"

"Well, I'll say you fell. Are you okay?" Mamaw asks, pointing to my pants.

I look down and see a clean slice through my jeans and mentally whimper. "I'm not bleeding, and it was just the gravel. It wasn't the stone steps so I'll be good."

"Well you be careful next time." Papaw nods to me, his gruff face smiling. "I was **walking** by those steps and fell on them. That wasn't pretty."

"Okay Papaw, I'll be careful. I'm gonna go back upstairs, okay?"

The nod and wave at me before I ascend the steps, still huffing from the hard landing. I kick my converse back off and immediately immerse myself in the internet. I munch on little yellow bunny peeps and starburst jellybeans as I play Undertale against Humanity online, listening to Homestuck and FNAF music the whole while. The time whittles away and before long, I've played three online games and made more fanart of yet another fandom, Steven Universe. I didn't even realize that it was around 3:20 p.m. I whistle and get up to stretch muttering about how I just wasted five hours of my life being useless internet trash. I stumble my way back downstairs to see that my grandparents have hardly moved themselves.

That's just the curse here I guess. Everyone here just acts like they're dead or they don't exist. Papaw and Mamaw try to keep busy with painting and work in the garage, and they feed the chickens and ducks but they are just the same otherwise. Sometimes I get outside and go into woods with my hatchet, pretending I'm fighting off an angry monster or mimicking Ticci Toby, but most of the time I stay in like the fandom trash I am. It gets boring, but not like I can help it. There just isn't much to do in this place. I'm on a very small, personal farm in Sandy Hook, Kentucky. My friends are all an hour away at my old home, and the signal here sucks ass. I can barely call or message people anyway, so I figure what's the point?

I sigh as I grab some leftover chili, heating it up and dumping some oyster crackers in it before going back up and continuing my old routine.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go. Time to dive in guys. Wish me luck!

I sit in my bedroom again, listening to the wind outside gently blow against the house. _Mom isn't home tonight. She said she would be home._ I continue to stare at the computer as my thoughts continue. _Her van probably broke down again._

I hear footsteps and freeze. The walls of the house are thin, so I hear everything outside quite well. Not to mention I have a broken ac unit in the wall of my room so the sounds filters in easy. I shrug it off though. Nobody could be here this late. It's 1 a.m. anyway.

I here them again, and I hear labored breathing. I stop the video I'm watching and freeze again, holding my breath. Okay, I know I heard that. I look at the window and see nothing so I figure whatever it is it's at the western side of the house. I crawl out of bed and pull on a lilac sweatshirt, letting my breath out and furrowing my brows. I chuckle as I think about how this is the way horror movies start. Girl hears noise, girl gets curious, girl leaves and ends up dead. _Oh well._

I hear my dog growling and barking and go downstairs to the door, grabbing my hatchet and a knife. I put the knife in my pocket and take the cover off the hatchet before trudging back up the hill to he kennel near my room. I see nothing in the moonlight. Shaley, however, is still growling. She sounds more menacing now, and I begin to worry. _Shaley never sounds like that..._

I walk closer to the kennel and looks at my dog as she crouches away from me. Growling in my direction. I look behind me and see nothing. Turning back around, I reach in and whisper to Shaley to try and calm her. Before I can move, she lunges and bites my hand, drawing a thin trickle of blood. I gasp and clutch my hand, glaring at my dog.

"Look what you did Shaley! Is this how you're supposed to treat me?" I hold up my bloody hand and she looks at it before whimpering and coming up to me slowly. I calm down and hold out my other hand before petting her gently and reassuring her. She was only scared and acted out of fear. All she needs is comfort. She lays down in the dirt, her big doll eyes looking up at me. Another whimper comes out and I giggle before scratching behind her ear and dusting myself off to get up.

She starts to get up and starts growling again. Tensing up, and tighten my grip on my hatchet and glare at her. "Shaley, enough already. I have to go inside." I stand and turn, taking a few steps forward. Seeing nothing, I turn back. "See, noth-"

"Go to sleep..."

I stare at something unbelievable. A set of dark, unblinking eyes glare hungrily at me from behind shadowy hair. His white faces appears to glow, making his jagged red smile that much more insane. _It can't be, but it is..._ Here in front of me stands the infamous creepypasta, Jeff the Killer. And I haven't started running.

I hold up my hatchet, knowing my enemy well enough to know it probably won't save me but may stall time. "Hello Jeff. I see you're out for a nice bloodthirsty rampage." I gesture to the blood that soaks his hoodie and drips off his knife. He chuckles darkly, and for some sick, twisted reason the insane side of me decided to smile back.

"If you think you can defend yourself don't bother. That hatchet has nothing against my knife and my instincts." He takes a step forward.

"I didn't think I could save myself." I respond, still smiling. _Gods why am I smiling?_ "I'm just trying to say I won't die without a fight."

He laughs, much like he does in the stories. Good, it's working. "Oh really? So you mean to tell me you aren't scared?" He continues to laugh, holding his stomach like it's the best joke he's heard in a while.

"I'd be a fool to be unafraid in a situation like this." I mumble, glaring darkly at him. My jaws start to hurt and I realize by now that my grin has spread nearly from ear to ear. _**What is wrong with me!?**_

He glares back, knife flashing in the moonlight. "Then what is this really? Some strong front to keep yourself calm in hopes that I'll leave you be?" He steps forward again. Then another step, and another. He's right in front of me. He could touch me if he stepped out one more time. I get ready to run; to lead him away from the house. Get to a neighbor maybe. I'd have to get through the barbed wire but I know the next door neighbor well enough to get out of trouble. He can help. Maybe.

Those cold, intelligent eyes stare down, a sadistic glaze over them. He frowns under the scars and leans closer. His hot and sticky breath clings to my face. "You're planning something else, aren't you? I can see it in those eyes. The look of a killer whose waiting for first blood. The look of another psycho like me. You're calculating each move, and each word is thought out before you say it." He throws his head back and laughs. "I love it! This is delicious! I might actually have a challenge!"

He leans down and puts his lips to my ear, chuckling as my breathing stops. "I wonder how long it'll take you to scream?" He grabs my arms roughly and throws me at the kennel, the cold metal fencing throwing me to the ground. I stay down and pull my feet under me, ready to bolt. I look up and see Jeff raise his knife, and I hold my hatchet at the ready. "GO TO SLEEP!" He screams insanely and his knife arches down.

Then he stop, blood dripping from those jagged jester lips. He frowns again and looks at his stomach, as do I, and we both see three steel claws plunging through his gut. They pull out and Jeff falls, clutching his bleeding body. He lands on me, his knife falling from his hand, and I push him off before he struggles back up and dashes off. I look back and see yet another unbelievably sight.

"Nepeta Leijon..."

Yellow eyes bore into me almost soullessly, and she walks forward, raising a claw. For a second I feel like she's going to strike me, but instead she pulls the blades of the claws back in and holds out her hand, and big grin forming on her face. I smile gently and except the help, getting up and hugging her. "Thank you so much for saving me." I mumble.

"It's not problem at all! Did he hurt you?" She looks me over and I shake my head. She grins and hugs me back, almost knocking me over with the force of it. I pull away and gesture to myself.

"I'm Faye. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to come in?" I point to the house. She nods excitedly and I walk back down, forgetting the knife behind us. I open the door for her and we both sit in the living room before she begins to yawn.

"You wanna sleep in my bedroom? My brother's bunk is clean and he isn't here, so you could use his bunk."

She simply nods and rubs her eyes before I lead her up to my room, noticing a note on the table. She climbs up into the bed and I soon hear her snoring. I go back downstairs to look at the note and get really worried.

**Papaw and I went into town to get some groceries. We will be back as soon as possible. We love you all.**

I never heard the car come back. I would have known. I was expecting Mom.

"They haven't come back either."

I notice yet another note, and my worry is at it's peak. It's my uncle's handwriting.

**Had to have Nathan take me to dialysis. Will be back. Be good.**

"Okay, now this is really looking like a horror movie right about now.

Just as I think things can't get worse, I hear a knock on the door. "Well, shit, I shoulda just kept my thoughts straight. Look what I got myself into." I grab my hatchet again, poised to strike as I inch closer to the door and I look out the window. I see nothing. Another knock, and I hear Nepeta stumble down the stairs on all fours.

"Who's here?" She grumbles, sitting on her haunches an rubbing her eyes.

I put a finger to my lips and her eyes grow wide before she nods in understanding and lets one set of claws out. I slowly grab the doorknob. Another knock. I take a deep breath. I hear a heavy sigh, and then they knock again, this time more insistent. Finally I pull open the door and hold my hatchet high before letting my jaw drop for the third time.

Sans the skeleton, of all people, stands in front of me. He reaches into his pocket and holds up Jeff's still bloody knife and he stares at me with those white pinpricks. "Now it's my understanding that you guys wouldn't want this to go back to it's owner, amiright?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna start by adding this. If some things seem a bit out of place for the main character it's because I'm using a friend to base this character off of. I changed the name but otherwise it's basically the spitting image of her. I wanted to get a good feel for a character; one that seemed realistic because I have a habit of overdoing characters. Sorry for such a long note. Hope you enjoy!

I frown as I pull the short skeleton in, shutting the door behind us and locking it again. "Okay, now I'm asking you guys. How in hell do you even exist?"

Sans looks at me confused and shakes his head, his brow bone furrowed. Nepeta just has her head cocked to the side.

"I hate to be rude to my host but that's a pretty rude question." Sans frowns and glares at me. "What brought that up anyhow?"

I take a deep breath to calm down. In and out, breath in and out. I swallow my fear and sit down shakily, having my fill of surprises. Looking up solemnly, and explain how they are considered fictional. How they originate from games and comics and stories. How in this world, reality, they shouldn't exist. I watch them and gauge their reactions after all is said and done. Then I explain how it's obviously stressful to be attacked by a fictional murderer and then meet two more fictional people.

"That would explain a lot actually." Sans shuffles over and sits beside me. "To answer your question, kid, I don't know how we exist if that's the case. I kinda just woke up in the forest, not remembering how I got there. I've been in Snowdin all my life so it was obviously a shock, but hey, at least there was a nice person nearby to offer me shelter."

I smile at his obvious comment to me and look at Nepeta. "So what happened with you?"

She looks up in thought, her tail swishing behind her, then she smiles and looks back to Sans and I. "I was in the furrest too, but I wasn't near anybody that I could hear. I was going to try and find a cave to stay in but I saw you getting attacked," She gestures to me. "So I fealt like I had to help. Then you let me come in here."

"Okay, so just suddenly 'poof' fictional people exist. Strange, but you guys aren't bad people so I don't see how it could be a bad thing." I look at Sans. "So nobody else was with you? Not even Papyrus?"

He shakes his head and sighs. "I'm worried about my little brother, too. I don't want him to get hurt, and after seeing what that one guy was doing, and what Nepeta here was capable of, I'm starting to get a bad feeling."

Nepeta interjects. "And I don't know where Equius is, so I'm worried too."

I frown and get lost in thought for a moment, and I stand up. I take another deep breath. "Alright, here's what we can do. After we make sure the forest around us has no more threats, we can start packing to leave. I have family out there too, and I have a feeling that you guys aren't the only people who popped into existence. If we work together for now, we can find our families faster. The only problem with that is this..."

They look at me expectantly and I look down at my feet. "I have asthma, and that means I can't do much for you guys."

Nepeta "ohs" and Sans stands up, clapping me on the shoulder. "Eh, so what? You obviously seem like you know what you're doing. As long as we're careful I'm sure we can figure something out." He smiles at me gently and I can't help but break down in front of them. Here I am, weak little fangirl trash, and they're willing to listen to me? I'm in JROTC at my school and I know everybody there looks at me as weak and powerless. Why are these two any different?

Sans pulls me into a hug and rubs my back, shushing me and saying we'll be fine. I feel awful for crying in front of them. For Sans feeling like he needs to do this. I pull away and sit down, trying to stop the tears. "You don't need to comfort me Sans. I'll be fine."

"This house is empty, and you said you got family out there. Putting the pieces together ain't that hard kid. They all left for something and nobody came back, right? You're what, sixteen? I'd be scared and upset too. It's pretty clear to me why you just broke down."

I sniff and smile. "Yeah but if you guys decide to listen to me then I need to be a good leader. What good would I be if I didn't do my job?"

Nepeta purrs and smiles at me. "You're purrfectly fine. You should know this place better than us anyway. We''ll need you're guidance."

I grin and yawn with Nepeta, both of us stressed and tired. Maybe we should rest. I can start packing tomorrow and then we can go if you guys like."

Nepeta nods and I look to Sans. He's already fallen asleep. I chuckle and grab a spare blanket, throwing it over him and going back up the stairs. I look to Nepeta and smile before sighing. "The fact that you guys are willing to listen to me is amazingly sweet. Thank you Nepeta."

She smiles and hugs me. "It's nothing, really. You had a good idea, and we're willing to follow your lead." She climbs into the top bunk again and she giggles. "The skeleton seems lazy anyway."

I nod and look up to continue only to see the cute troll asleep. I shake my head at the adorable kitten and crawl into my bed before snuggling up to go to sleep myself.

I wake up later, seeing it's still dark. I look at the clock and see it's only been an hour, so I get up and decide to pack since I don't ever go back to sleep once I wake up. I grab a small battery powered alarm clock and a heavy backpack. I stuff the alarm clock into the front pocket and some peppermints before zipping it. Shuffling downstairs, I hear murmuring. I notice it coming from Sans, and he seems upset.

"Sans? You okay?"

He grumbles and I realize he's having a nightmare. I furrow my brow and decide to go to the storage room. I open the door and look at the small racks of preserves, thinking out loud about which ones would be the best to take. I pick up canned beets, potatoes, corn, and green beans before putting in a jar of blackberry jam as well. I nab some canned apples to add before heading to the kitchen.

"Let's see, we have to have some forks and knives. Definitely knives. Should I grab bread? Nah, it'll go bad too easy. A pan would be good though. A small one..." I reach in and grab the smallest one there is before realizing my mistake. It's under a bunch of others. They all clatter out of the cabinet and onto the floor, creating a huge ruckus, and I cringe. _Way to go Faye, you probably woke everybody up..._

To my surprise, I hear no one. I sigh happily and put everything back, gingerly shutting the cabinet door. I put the bag at the front door and smile before sitting in the floor and waiting for everybody else to get up.


	4. Chapter 4

I snap up when I see Sans stirring, and I hop up almost excitedly. He rubs his eye socket and chuckles. "Excited to leave are we?" I nod and he looks down at the blankets before tossing them aside. He looks at me quizzically and I shrug before he gets up and stretches, his bones popping loudly. I hear a certain kitty troll stumble down the stairs and we hear a large yawn erupt from her, earning our giggles.

"Good morning efurybody." She mumbles sleepily.

"Good morning. You ready to go Nepeta?" I grin while holding up the other two bags I filled out of my sleep deprived boredom. She nods and walks over to grab one, and Sans raises a hand.

"You have clothes too?"

"No. Sorry, but I don't." I frown.

He shrugs and smiles. "Ah that's okay. We only need the _bare minimum,_ right?"

I giggle and Nepeta groans. Sans shrugs and grabs the other bag to take a look inside. "Any way to contact people from the outside world?"

I hold up my bag and smile. "My phone and my laptop are in here. It's not like an apocalypse is occurring, so the buildings in town should have electric and Wi-Fi."

Nepeta holds up some cans of meat and frowns. "What kind of animal is this from?"

"That's potted meat. It's mostly beef and pork with a bit of chicken mixed in. I thought it'd be nice to have."

"Ah, well okay." She shoulders the bag and goes to open the door. She pauses though, and turns back to Sans and I. "Wait, what if your family gets back? Wouldn't they be mad if you took all this food?"

"If I got attacked by someone I'm sure they'd understand if I left the house. That's exactly the case. Think I shouldn't go out to look for them, then you can stay here. They wouldn't mind anybody staying here for a while. I still wanna get out of here." I look at my shoes and frown deeply. "Besides, I'm too weak to defend myself. I need all the help I can get. Who knows if Jeff will come back? What if there's worse in the forests now? I don't wanna deal with that. I don't wanna find out whether I'm tough right now or not."

"She's got a point." Sans interjects. "She may be a dorky kinda girl but she sure has guts. And what if you and I aren't enough to help this new friend? It's obvious that there's more out there then we know. What if they all got a bone to pick with us?"

Nepeta shrugs and groans at his puns. I get an idea and pull my laptop out to turn it on. I look up several fandom wikias and find the dangerous creatures in each, letting the others get a look at each monstrous being. Sometimes they cringe, sometimes a small flash of recognition passes over them. Mostly it's confusion though. Sans points at a fanart of Error!Sans and cringes even worse.

"Is there a fandom with him?"

"Dunno. I think lots of people hate the thought of him existing, so it's not something you hear much about."

Nepeta points at a gruesome picture and my stomach drops. It's a titan from Shingeki no Kyojin, and it's taking an arm off someone.

"What the hell is that?" Sans' sockets go dark and he sweats nervously. Nepeta looks a little sick to her stomach and I swallow the knot in my throat.

"That is a titan from an anime called Shingeki no Kyojin, or Attack on Titan. They eat humans mercilessly even though they don't need to eat at all. They almost seem to find it, amusing, to kill people, and are often seen tearing humans limb from limb and ripping them apart between their brutally dull teeth." I feel myself go stiff. "If they somehow managed to become a reality then humanity is doomed because there are very few things that can cut the soft spot to kill them."

Nepeta hugs me and buries her face in my shoulder, whimpering. I notice Sans' eye is faintly glowing. I nudge Nepeta and clear my throat, hoping to do something.

"If we're gonna go we should probably do it now. Nepeta, you wanna go first?" I smile encouragingly and she nods, still shuddering. She walks up to the door and takes a deep breath.

She throws up the door, bright and cloudy light filtering through the screen door. We go outside and look around the house to make sure everything is okay, and I take some extra dog food up to Shaley. I let the goat out and hope he knows to come back.

"Alright, let's- Peridot?"

Nepeta, Sans and I all look down at the small green girl. She's curled up at my Grandparent's pump house, and she looks like she's freezing. I sigh and pick her up, seeing she's surprisingly light, and smile. "Seems like we've got a gem to take care of now. Poor thing."

"What is she?" Sans mumbles.

"Remember that gem show I showed you guys?"

They both make an 'oh yeah' face and I nod down to her.

"Wasn't she bad though?" Nepeta starts in.

"She's quite literally a gem child. If we take good care of her I'm sure she'll be good." Sans nods in agreement and Nepeta shrugs as I hold the shivering mess closer to me. "Alright, now let's go."


	6. Sorry guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say this but as of right now I'm not supposed to be writing this story. Mom doesn't want me to write anything about Creepypastas and those have a huge role in this story, so until that ban is lifted I'm not really able to keep this up. I wasn't able to continue or even write a note recently because of this and I'm sorry for any disappointment. I will be doing a partial story piece with my concept of Wonderland however. It's told from the view of a friend of my Alice. It's my version of wonderland and everything. I'm allowed to be writing about those things so it'll be okay! Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Love you lovelies!

asdfghjkl;


End file.
